Secret Heart
by Thehia
Summary: An Underground agent is sent on a mission to investigate and gather data on a suspicious school. Though this mission does not turn out as he plans. OCxOC and TsukunexMizore. My first fanfic so please don't expect much, though I'll still try my best.
1. Can Love Arise from Loyalty?

(Rosario+Vampire)Secret Heart

Chapter One

"Can Love Arise from Loyalty?"

Enter me, Hisoka Okunote, age 15, I've dark blue hair, tall, and usually wear normal, inconspicuous clothes. I'm a professional freelance ninja, widely famous in the underground world. Theft, Assassination,Reconnaissance, any job, as long as the pay was good. I was always loyal to my employers, except if I was directed to infiltrate an organization an assassinate the head. Such loyalty was the reason behind my success, that the fact I was a prodigy, and my oddly effective skills. I say "oddly" because my techniques were unorthodox, considered genius by my employers. Back to the reality of this story. I would have to say my career started to take a bad turn when I was assigned an odd job, odd for even me. To infiltrate a school in question and retrieve evidence to expose said school to the public. This school was interesting, the ever questionable 'Youkai Academy', to be hidden to the public in such a paranoid way. Though the problem occurred when I enlisted in the school. It was full of monsters...I now knew why it took such precautions to avoid public confrontations with the world. Though getting in there wasn't easy. I had to receive a special acceptance letter from my employer. One would expect the problem to be with the monsters. It wasn't. The problem was....I had fallen in love. With a curious Sayoko Shainingu. A vampire no less. She had jet black hair, a little short, and always wore dark clothes, the only time she didn't was on the first day when she wore the school's skirt, no idea why that was.

What caused even more trouble was that Tsukune and 'harem troupe'. They were always fighting each other, mainly the snow woman, succubus, and the witch. While I was attempting to obtain information I was always caught in the crossfire, though mostly my ninpou could keep me safe, I had never actually fought with monsters, so problems occurred. I began to question whether I should continue with the mission. If I gave up it would reflect badly on my record. So I ventured on.

1st Day on enrollment.

"Here I am, Youkai Academy," I said, " Quaint, I expected it to be different." And as I said that, I was hit in the face and pushed over by some large force. I quickly reacted and jumped back, pulling out a kunai. To my surprise I was hit by a large block of ice. I looked around to see the origin of the ice. A woman with claws of ice on her hands was shooting ice from her hands towards an airborne target, another woman with enlarged nails and wings. I now understood why my employer was interested in this place.

I walked over to the fight to express my anger. "Hey," I yelled "watch where you're aiming!" then the winged girl jumped in front of me, then jumped away again."Hey!" I yelled before being instantly frozen. "Gah...." I was able to make out before I was completely frozen over.

About 5 minutes later I thawed. By that time the fight was gone and I was already late for class. I rushed to my class, disregarding any rules there might be about no running in the halls, like I would care for something like that. 3-1, finally there, I slide the door open.

"Sorry I'm late" I said out of breath. " I was kinda caught up in a fight..."

"Oh, you must be...Okunote-san" said the neko-teacher(great...neko people, can this day get any better?) "Don't worry about being late, its the first day for you, isn't it" She asked

"Yes" I answered.

"Ok, well then please introduce yourself"

"Gladly, I'm Hisoka Okunote, pleased to meet you."

No one paid any special attention to me. There wasn't anything special about me. Perfect.

"Alright, your seat shall be...in the back behind Shainingu-san."

I walked towards my seat, and there sat Sayoko. At first I thought nothing of her, or anyone else for that matter. But that changed after awhile...

She turned around and looked at me for a couple seconds.

"Can I help you...?" I asked

"...Can I borrow a pencil?" She asked.

"Uh...sure.." I responded, handing her a pencil.

"Thanks..." she said turning back. I thought I saw a glimpse of her blushing, but I assumed I was imaging it and going crazy, which wouldn't be unlikely because I'm in a school full of monsters...

I went through the rest of the day without any problems. Didn't really talk to anyone. After all that I went to my dorm and went to sleep. To much crazy stuff has happened....I'm tired...

End of Chapter One


	2. The Third Variable

Secret Heart

Chapter Two

"The Third Variable"

2nd Day of Enrollment

I went to class like normal, there wasn't anything different, well, anything different for this class. Monsters were especially different in comparison to normal classes. I sat down in my seat. I noticed Shainingu-san wasn't around. Wait....why did I care whether she was here or not. Damn, all this crazy stuff is messing with my mind. I shook my head and hit my desk with my head.

" Depressed about something?" Asked a voice.

" One would assume so..." I answered.

" Anything I can help with?" the voice asked again.

" Don't think anyone could help..." I looked up." You!" I yelled in surprise as I fell backwards in my seat.

" Me?" Shainingu-san confusingly asked.

" Ah..damn that hurt...oh sorry I didn't mean to surprise you by falling over....aha..." I responded

(Must act calm, can't let her know I'm troubled over her...)

She giggled. "That's fine. Though are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I am Hisoka Okunote, pleased to meet you."

"Repetition of yesterday's introduction, I guess thats necessary, I'm Sayoko Shainingu."

"Ah, it would be Shainingu-san, then. Glad to meet you."

".....the same....though please call me Sayoko-chan....." She said looking down.

(Eh? Such informalities...no, must not get caught up with details, shes just a friend.)

" Ok, then; Sayoko-chan." I said smiling

(Must act normal, if thats possible in this school)

She smiled "Yay. Oh, here's your pencil back."

Some of the students looked in disbelief at Sayoko-chan. I disconcerned it.

"Thanks" I said taking the pencil she handed me.

The teacher walked in.

"Alright students, please take your seats."

The rest of the day went by smoothly, until lunch that is. I was walking in the lunch room looking for a solitary seat, when I noticed that Sayoko-chan was sitting by herself. I riskily walked over and asked her

"Sitting by yourself?"

"Yes" she said without even looking up.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"If you want to." She seemed rather depressed, though she still hadn't looked up.

"Why do you sit by yourself?"

"I see no reason to sit with others."

"Alas you don't care if others sit with you."

"As long as they don't bother me."

"Well I would never have any intention to do that."

She finally looked up. She was a little startled.

"Oh, Okunote-san!"

"Please, call me Hisoka-kun." (Kind of a repeat of earlier...)

"Um..sure...Hisoka-kun."

The rest of lunch went by silently, at least for us. We both seemed to be quite anti-social, so conversations were rare.

After school I walked back to my dorm. On the way I felt a chill...my ninpou-senses...I quickly withdrew a kunai and threw it at the tree that I felt the presence from. I thought I saw a shadow withdraw from the tree's side. I decided that there was nothing there and continued to my room. Though at the tree a different event took place then what I had thought.

Sayoko-chan had been behind the tree, stalking me no less.

From above her a voice, in the tree.

"Your skills are raw, but show promise." said the voice. Sayoko quickly jumped away and turned around.

"Show yourself." said Sayoko, in a defending fighting stance.

"It seems you are a stalker like me, interesting..." said the voice again.

"If I'm so interesting you would do me the honour of showing yourself."

"Behind you."

"Hmm...your quick."

"One of such profession would need to be."

"Of stalking?"

"Precisely. Mizore Shirayuki."

"What?"

"My name..."

"oh, I'm Sayoko Shainingu. So what are you stalking?"

"My love...." She said pointing to a group of people.

"Them?"

"The one in the middle..." It was Tsukune.

"Him?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I've....no reason...."

"Would it be the same as mine."

"....."

"Your silence is enough of an answer, though I will tell you this. Silence is not enough to win him over. As you will see by what ensues over there." She pointed towards the group that Tsukune was with. The succubus was tightly grasping on to Tsukune's shoulder. " You must act or they will never know your feelings." She continued as she readied her ice claw and ran towards the group.

"What a fun girl."

Back to me. I continued back towards my dorm. When I got back, I took a shower, and just laid on my bed for an hour thinking, 'How the hell am i'm going to do this mission?'

End of Chapter Two.

Next Chapter; The Third Variable's Power


	3. The Third Variable's Power

Secret Heart

Chapter Three

"The Third Variable's Power"

3rd Day of Enrollment

I woke up and had some breakfast that I had bought from the local campus store. Monsters had some pretty interesting food. Some almost made me vomit, though some were oddly good. Seeing as monster food tasted good to a human, I decided not to look at the ingredients. Today was going to be relaxing. Seeing as how I had joined in the middle of the year, I had started on a Thursday. Making today Saturday, a day where I could relax and figure out how I am to go about my mission... _an irritable task._

My first thought was to join a club where I could obtain physical proof that this school was more than exsistant. I thought about it and realized, I have no idea what clubs this school has. I decided to scout the school out, hoping to find out any useful information. Clad in my traditional ninja gear, I went out, stealthily I might add(through my window). Quickly moving from one position to another, I took special note of events that took place. Oddly enough, the people here seemed like everyday students, minus the monster forms. I took a position atop the school. I could not find anything useful. How irritable. Then I suddenly felt a chill behind me again.

_Damn, more pestering_. Discreetly, I carefully drew a kunai, got ready, and quickly turned around and threw it at the target. The person was cloaked and I could not see their face. They quickly jumped out of the way. I took out a close-quarters dagger and jumped towards them, attempting to hit the cloak person.

_Direct hit on the arm! _Though I saw no blood. The dagger had actually been stopped by the skin of the person alone! I jumped back._ Is this the power of a monster? _Observed my possible moves. I had no idea of this persons intent.

"Well that isn't a nice way of greeting someone." stated the cloaked person.

"Given that you are both suspicious and give me a bad feeling, one would assume such actions." I responded

"That's true, though I'll get to the point, I want to ask, what are you doing here?"

"That depends, your question can be different depending on the context, what do you mean by 'here'?"

"Up here, on the roof, with your funny outfit."

_He dare call such garments funny? This person was really ticking me off._

"First off, don't insult my clothes, secondly, my business is mine and mine alone."

"I see, the secretive type. Well, don't think your actions will go unnoticed. Hisoka of the Humans."

_What?! Was my guise so obvious!?_

After that last word I quickly attacked with my dagger, instead of aiming to do damage, I aimed at the cloak. If I could get the identity of this person, it would make handling this problem far easier.

I lunged towards the person, they didn't move, probably thinking I meant to kill them. That would be stupid, seeing as it had already failed.

Slash! The dagger connected with the cloth and shred through it with ease. Behind the cloak was a young looking women, her eyes looking surprised. _Sorry, but with your identity known, this would be my victory. _The rest of the cloak covering her face was about to fall, allowing me to achieve victory, but she quickly realized her mistake and covered her face, retreating in the process. I didn't pursue, doing so would be pointless, her speed far outclassed my own. _Red eyes, interesting..._

_What a fun day so far._ I decided to return to my dorm to figure out my next phase of action, this one obviously having failed.

I changed back into my original uniform. A stroll might help me find an answer. I walked for awhile trying to come up with something. But as my irritable mind would have it, I wasn't getting anywhere. Though by chance an interesting event took place. I wasn't looking where I was walking and as such I walked straight into Sayoko-chan, who wasn't looking straight at the time either.

"Ah, sorry," Immediately said. "I wasn't looking."

"No thats ok..." She said ,then she looked up "Oh, Hisako-kun....I'm sorry!"

Then she ran away....extremely quickly too, before I even had a chance to say anything else.

"Ehh.....not even a chance to say anything...." I said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

A cold chill again, _When would this person stop pestering me? _

I looked around inconspicuously, no one around. I continued with my stroll. I still felt the chill with every step I took. Then a voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Having depressing problems?" said a voice from nowhere.

"And should I give an answer to someone who won't even introduce themselves?" I replied.

"You sound just like her."

"'Her' being?"

"That girl who ran off earlier."

"And I assume you had an interesting conversation like this one?"

"Good assumption. Though I just gave her advice."

"What sort of advice?"

The person appeared behind me.

"On stalking, she was rather adept at it."

"Interesting I can only wonder why..."

I leaped back and turned around to try and see the person.

"You....your from my class....umm...." I tried to remember her name.

"Mizore Shirayuki" The ice haired woman said, taking a sucker out of her mouth.

"Right....I'm inclined to ask why exactly your stalking me."

"Just to see whats so interesting about you."

"Plenty of things, trust me, though none of which are your business."

"Secretive, fits your name." She said, turning around to walk away.

"One more thing, be careful of that girl." She said before disappearing.

_Why must I be bothered so? And why does she know of Sayoko-chan?_

I walked back to my dorm and spent the rest of the day reflecting on what I should do. It was harder than I thought...

4th Day of Enrollment

The fourth day was one of the more irritable days. Tsukune and his troupe began interfering with my work, not that I had made much progress. Though that reason was why I started trying to focus on my job today.

I went out in normal clothes, walking around the campus, getting a drink from a vending machine, sitting down to drink said drink. All while looking nonchalant. Though in my head I was noting key facts about this place. Every nook and cranny that could have been of any sort of use, I noted. Here is where the trouble started. This particular day had been one of bad choice to pick to do reconnaissance. While I was sitting down I heard explosions. _Nothing new, these monsters fight with each other all the time. _Foolishly thought. More explosions. I noticed that they were beginning to come closer to me with each sound. Then finally, the snow woman landed in front of me, then immediately jumped away.

"Quaint" I said, " Much like the first da-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, for an explosion engulfed the area I was in. Much to my surprise, I was alive. I looked up to see what had happened. I saw the snow woman, succubus, and witch fighting each other, the witch having caused the explosion. Running after them were Tsukune and some other girl. I was extremely irritated with this turn off events, an explosion in your face is not pleasant, especially if you survive it. I pulled out a dagger, and chased after them.

My angry was directed towards the little witch. She was to concerned with the fight she was in to notice me. I slashed at her hat as a warning. She turned around, and looked at me with much surprise. She then held up her wand and said something inaudible. A sharp pain filled my head. Something metal had struck me. I immediately recovered and chased after them again.

The witch was already ahead fighting with the succubus. I had met up with the snow woman. _Well, I mind as well show this 'Mizore' a piece of my mind._

I jumped toward her with my dagger and attempted to land a hit on her.

"Oh, its you." She said as she moved out of the way of my dagger. _Damn, she's fast. _

"Why exactly are you attacking me?" She asked.

"Well my initial attack was on the witch, who blew me up, but you'll suffice. Taking down one of you will be enough to tell the whole group to stop involving me with your affairs." I said with a certain amount of force as I attempted to hit her multiple times.

"Not my fault. Kurumu was going after Tsukune-san."

"I care not for your affairs, just don't involve me in them."

"None of our interferences are intentional, mind you."

"Should I care whether they are or not? The fact is that they did, and that fact alone is enough to annoy me." While we were in the confusion of talking I decided to attack again. I missed. _Predictability._

She responded by freezing over my entire arm that held the dagger. _Got you!_ I dealt with the pain, jump up above her, raised my arm up, and slammed down on her with the very ice she created. At the same time my arm was freed from the ice. Two birds with a single stone, my preferable situation. The dust from the hit covered her and I could not see her. Then I felt and even greater shock. A feeling of killing intent. _Ninpou-senses, this time far stronger than the snow woman, damn....._

I jumped away, a split second later and I would have been caught. Were I was standing there was a figure, red gleaming eyes, shrouded in some form of dark aura. _Hmm....interesting, and also irking at the same time._ The figure jumped and quickly came down on me with a incredibly strong fist. _What....is this? _The pain was overwhelming, I quickly annualized the situation. _I'm wounded, there's a strong entity over there, and I'm by myself.....not good. _Then an even greater killing intent overcame me. From the sky came yet another inference. The dark clad girl from my delusions, Sayoko-chan stood their inside a crater she created with her kick. She was different though, her eyes gleaming red, like the other, and her hair was longer and somehow darker, it was the color of night itself. I quickly regained my footing. _She couldn't possibly have come to save me?_ The other figure rose up from a distance, probably blown back from Sayoko-chan's initial kick.

I walked up to her.

"And what exactly do I owe the honour of your appearance?" I asked

"You were hurt...." She responded.

"Nothing worth your time, especially not worth interfering with my work."

".....Work?"

_Damn, how can I be so loose with the subject of my mission?!_

"Nothing you need worry about, now just get out of here, I can handle."

"...You're hurt, you need medical attention."

"I'm fine, I can handle whatever that person was."

He, or it rather, was approaching.

"That person is vampire, much like me, though its faint, theres still vampire blood in him.'

"You sure seem knowledgeable, but I'm fine, I'd prefer if you leave. Now."

I walked towards the figure. Then I felt deep pain. The skin on my chest tore and blood spewed forth in front of me. I fell down, losing consciousness.

"Hisoka-kun!"

_Damn.....was I not prepared for this mission.....Sayoko-chan.....heh......_

End of Chapter 3

Next Chapter

Chapter 4 The Melancholy of a Monster's Bane


	4. The Meloncholy of a Monster

Author's Note: This chapter shows both Sayoko's and Hisoka's Point of View of what happened after the last chapter. Sayoko's POV is written by my friend(**Kaitopokl** here on ) with a few edits by me. Hisoka's is by me(which will be added later) ^.^ So that why Sayoko's POV may seem like a different writing style than mine, because it is(I assume Sayoko's POV to be better than Hisoka's).

Secret Heart

Chapter Four

"The Melancoly of a Monster's Bane"

Sayoko's POV

"I wonder what kind of Youkai Hisoka is...?" I wondered out loud, sitting in my room. _Everyone probably knows I'm a vampire, its kinda obvious._

I felt so stupid talking to myself. _Though its so odd; I've never met another Youkai that smells so...good?_

_ Not a specific fragrance or anything....no flowers or perfume...but, food? No, that would mean he's a human. Which is impossible....isn't? They can't get in here. Its impossible to cross the border if you're not a Youkai._

_ Might as well go see him and find out what he is, I guess._

I stood up and fixed my eyeliner, ignoring my slightly messy hair, left my room, and headed towards the vending machines so get some Tomato Juice.

Hisoka was sitting on a bench. Innocently drinking juice already. I already had a plan in my head to have an excuse to sit next to him. I called it operation "Get juice and sit by Hisoka-kun."

"Yipee!" I did a fan-girl squeal. Surprisingly no one heard me.

I was about to walk the 10 meters over to get some "tomato-ey" goodness when suddenly, Hisoka exploded!

"What the hell?!" I hid behind the corner, Out of nowhere, it looked like everyone was fighting. I watched as Hisoka-kun was taking hit after hit, 'Why doesn't he transform?' I bit my lip.

Lots of energy started coming from Tsukune, Vampire energy. "He has vampire blood." I whispered, knowing I would have to be the one to step in. Stupid Moka-san.

I unleashed my wings, it'd been so long, I had almost forgotten the dark, onyx gleam of them, and how to fly. I mentally cursed the school's rule for 'no-transforming-even-to-stretch-your-wings rule as I launched myself into the air, barely. I flew in and hit Tsukune as he tried to hit Hisoka while he was down. My powerful kick sent him flying back a few meters.

I landed in front of Hisoka-kun, who was already wounded.

"And what exactly do I owe the honour of your appearance?" He asked

"You were hurt...." I responded.

"Nothing worth your time, especially not worth interfering with my work."

".....Work?"

What kind of work could he possibly be talking about, I wondered.

"Nothing you need worry about, now just get out of here, I can handle."

"...You're hurt, you need medical attention."

"I'm fine, I can handle whatever that person was."

He was being stubborn, but I wasn't about to let him kill himself.

"That person is vampire, much like me, though its faint, there's still vampire blood in him.'

"You sure seem knowledgeable, but I'm fine, I'd prefer if you leave. Now."

He got up to walk towards Tsukune. His wounds suddenly ripped open, the smell of his blood filled my nose, it was like human's blood.

"Shit!" I covered my mouth and nose, I could already feel my eyes from violet to scarlet. I looked back to him, out cold. "Double shit..." I scooped him up in my arms, turning towards the school and ran. I brought him to the nurse's office. I had never known how long I could hold my breath until now. A pretty damn long time. I'm glad too, Hisoka would have been toast if I wasn't awesome.

"He should be fine by tomorrow." The nurse reassured me for the thousandth time.

"I'm staying until I can be sure for myself." I stared hopefully at Hisoka's face. He seemed more at ease sleeping then when he's usually at school.

As if on cue, his eyes flickered open.

"What...happened?" He asked me, since I was the only one in the room.

I bit my lip. "Why didn't you tell me you were human?" I asked in a whisper. I always wondered what feeling betrayed felt like. Awful.

He hesitated, here was awkward silence. " We're in a school full of monsters, you can't expect me to openly express that I'm a human."

"I guess...." I said sadly. I tried to help the situation.

"Maybe you should think twice about bleeding." I laughed quietly/

"Heh, right." He laughed nervously.

"I almost lost control," A hot tear fell down my face. "Almost killed you."

He looked at me curiously, "What do you mean?" So many answers to that same question. Which to pick?

"Maybe you shouldn't have a vampire as a friend." I said darkly. His eyes widened. 'Let him absorb the shock.' I signed.

" Somehow," he started, " I'm okay with that." He smiled.

I studied his face, he seemed sincere, yet I still didn't believe him.

"I doubt that."

"Well, for whatever reason, I'm not scared." he reassured.

"It doesn't matter. You deserve human friends, at a normal school." More tears. "You shouldn't be here."

" Are you....crying?" He tried to get off the bed for a minute, then stood up and walked toward me.

"Get away from me, I might lose control again."

Regardless of what I said, and his own health, he put his arms around me as if to comfort. I tensed, waiting to smell his blood again, but he must have stopped bleeding.

"What exactly happens when you 'lose control'?" he asked, still hugging me.

"My eyes turn red, and I lose most of my self control." I answered quietly.

A moment of silence.

"That's no worse than the snow girl and succubus."

Who? Oh, he must mean Mizore-onee-chan and Kurumu-san. "Please call people by their names, you don't call me 'vampire girl'."

He thought for a minute. "That's right, I guess." he answered," and their names are?"

"Um..Mizore-onee-chan, snow girl, Moka-san, another vampire, Tsukune, I'm not quite sure, Yukari-chan, the little witch, and Kurumu-san, the succubus." I smiled, something I'm not exactly used to.

"Hmm, I'll try to remember, I suppose." he signed as he let go of me. 'Finally'.

"So you're seriously cool with the whole vampire thing?" I waved my hand over my face.

" I am." he answered quietly. Awkward silence.

"Just so you know... please don't bleed in front of me again!" I teased.

He laughed, " Only if you promise not to go psycho!"

I stuck my tongue out. "Nyah!".

We both laughed. Then stared at each other for a minute. I never knew his eyes matched his hair, a pretty ocean blue. As I stared deep into them, a really weird feeling just....overcame me, like a magnet. I felt my cheeks heat up and leaned forward until my lips met his.

After a few seconds I leaned away and I smiled warmly. " See you later." I said as I waled towards my dorm.

The perfect end to a perfect day.

Hisoka's POV

_Damn...my head...my chest...jeez this hurts...Wait, I'm not dead, am I? Heh, if I am, I deserve it. Ah well, with these kinds of missions, it was bound to happen. _

A light started to shine and I woke up.

"What....happened?" I inquired.

" Why didn't you tell me you were human?" Sayoko whispered in response.

_Shit! How!? No..the how isn't important, I need to either turn this around or keep her from talking, I can still save this mission yet.._

I waited a moment before speaking.

"We're in a school full of monsters, you can't expect me to openly express that I'm a human."

_Logic, I can still reason._

"I guess...." She said sadly.

"Heh, right..." _Gah, this isn't working, I need to explain to her._

"I almost lost control," She started to cry. "Almost killed you."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have a vampire as a friend." She said depressed. _Obviously, monsters are dangerous, but that doesn't mean that they're evil. Besides, my mission comes first._

" Somehow," I started, " I'm okay with that." I smiled at her. _Must comfort her, if she becomes unstable, then she might tell._

"I doubt that."

"Well, for whatever reason, I'm not scared." I reassured.

"It doesn't matter. You deserve human friends, at a normal school." More tears. "You shouldn't be here."

" Are you....crying?" _I need to gain control! _

I got up despite the intense pain, and walked over to her.

"Get away from me, I might lose control again."

_Control! What can I do? _It was instantaneous, I grasped her in my arms.

"What exactly happens when you 'lose control'?" I asked, holding her tightly.

"My eyes turn red, and I lose most of my self control." she answered quietly.

A moment of silence.

"That's no worse than the snow girl and succubus."_ Those damned pests.._

"Please call people by their names, you don't call me 'vampire girl'."

I thought for a minute. _I can change the subject!_

"That's right, I guess." I answered," and their names are?"

"Um..Mizore-oni-chan, snow girl, Moka-san, another vampire, Tsukune, I'm not quite sure, Yukari-chan, the little witch, and Kurumu-san, the succubus." She smiled.

"Hmm, I'll try to remember, I suppose." _Crap, I'm still holding on to her. _I quickly released my grasp.

"So you're seriously cool with the whole vampire thing?"

" I am." I answered quietly. Awkward silence.

"Just so you know... please don't bleed in front of me again!" She said jokingly.

I laughed, " Only if you promise not to go psycho!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Nyah!".

We both laughed. Then stared at each other for a minute. I was truly happy to she her OK, but I came too close with my mission. Though I guess trusting her with my secret for a while is alright.

" See you later." She said exiting the room.

_Ah...how troublesome, I guess I'll get some rest......so bothersome...._

_End of Chapter Four_

_Next Chapter; Truth Or Showdown!_


	5. Truth or Showdown!

Secret Heart

Chapter Five

"Truth or Showdown!"

I had been sleeping in for a few hours, the event from last night still ringing in my head like a constant and consistent bell.

_Thank God it's the weekend..finally, some well deserved rest._

After taking a fair amount of time lazying around in my bed, I got up and decided to do some more reconnaissance, seeing as the last attempt failed.

Walking around the school, I was surprised to find it oddly serene, no fighting, students conversing. They seemed...normal.

_Gah! I'm not here to see if they're normal. I'm here to record a full report on this place and how it operates._

Continuing around the school, I came across a few students, and asked them for directions, history, and points of interest of the campus. They were not too suspicious of me, so they helped me.

_That's right, help the enemy.._

A point of interest that I took particular...interest in was a hill, overlooking the school and a large portion of the campus. I stayed there for a while, taking in the view...forgetting my worries, letting the wind blow over me and take away my stress. This spot was peaceful, no one around to ruin it.

That was until I felt a shock. I looked around for the source. My body doesn't react like this unless there's a serious threat around. I saw two figures make their way up the hill. A medium sized, slender shape made its way up followed by a smaller figure. I quickly hide behind a nearby tree.

They made it up the hill.

"You can come out, Mr. Mysterious-kun." Said a female voice.

Damn! Why are these monsters so good at detection!

I walked out from behind the tree casually.

"What is it? Is it so wrong to seek a bit of peace up here?" I replied

_They know I'm here, trying to escape would only bring attention to myself. It would be best to try and talk my way out._

"You. There's something weird about you!" _Oh crap! _" You're quiet in class and you never talk to anyone." _Inside of class that is, I was just talking to some students earlier..._ "And worst of all; you don't seem the least bit interested in me! There must be something wrong with you!" She yelled pumping out her chest, which I just noticed is QUITE large.

_Wait a second...WHAT?_

"Wha-Wha-What are you talking about? Why should I be interested in you? I don't even know you!" I replied in a hurry, this situation was taking a weird turn...

"Aw, sweetie, don't hurt my feelings~" She said in a cutesy voice

"Look girly, I don't know what YOUR problem is, but please leave me alone. I have no interest in your obscene acts."

"Girly? Don't talk down to me!" She yelled flustered.

"Hahaha! He got you good Kurumu." Laughed a little girl, appearing from behind the larger girl.

"Wait a second! I know you two! You're the ones who attacked me for no reason!" I remembered.

"What? Hmm...oh yeah! You were that one guy that got hit for trying to interfere in our attacks on Mizore!" Said the little witch.

"Yeah! That was your fault for interfering!" Agreed the larger girl.

"Then watch were you hit with your attacks! I was having a nice evening till you girls showed up!"

"Maybe you should be more cautious of where you sit." Pointed out the little witch.

"Bah, I'm sick of you _freaks_, leave me be!" I angrily yelled at them.

In an instance the larger girl had her newly enlarged and sharp nails at my throat and the witch had some casting circle around her on the ground.

"Want to say that again punk?" The nails girl asked.

"No, I'm good. Though I will take my leave. See ya!" I explained as I took a smoke bomb out of my pocket and threw it down.

"*cough cough* what kinda trick is this? You coward!" The nails girl yelled.

"Brains over brawn, I'm afraid." were my last words that day to those two.

After escaping I went back to my room, laid down, and let the fatigue take over my body with sleep..

_I really hope those two don't bother me again...or hold grudges..._

End of Chapter Five

Next Chapter; Assistance


	6. Assistance

Secret Heart

Chapter Six

"Assistance"

"Ugh...what time is it?" I asked my ever empty room.

I had woken up from that dramatic episode last night. I'm still contemplating whether or not that situation could have been dealt with better.

_No time to worry about it now; focus on the mission...focus.._

"Still talking to yourself, eh? Guess the natural stuff about people stay natural." said a nostalgic but mysterious voice.

I jumped out of bed, pulled a knife off of my nearby desk, and took a defensive stance in the direction of the voice.

"Show yourself coward!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, come on _Kanira_, I thought you were better than that."

"Kanira? Wait..."

I had finally realized who the voice was.

"Alright come out already _Shokora_. And don't call me that, we're not partners anymore."

He emerged from the branches of a tree outside my window.

"Right right, I forgot, but its not like I can't still be your partner."

Codename:Shokora. He is a fellow agent, only with a more carefree attitude. Kanira was my codename while I was assigned as his partner during a previous mission.

"What do you want? I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to say 'hi'."

"Exactly. Man, it is a real bitch to get past that barrier, y'know? Must be some place here that you're infiltrating."

"Observing, no infiltration. Now would you cut to the chase already? I have work to do."

"Always with the business with you...here," he tossed a small vial filled with a clear green liquid. "The director sent me to check up on you, make sure you weren't dead. And to give that to you if you weren't, to make sure you stay that way."

"So, I take it this is some sort of medicine?"

"Experimental Bio-Regeneration Extract. Not 100% sure of the outcome, but it should help. The director says to report the effects if ever you use it...and survive."

I questioned this statement for a minute.

"He sure seems to have confidence in me if he's sending me 'possibly-death'-in-a-bottle." I responded sarcastically.

"Hey, we just made that a few hours ago, its not likely that it'll harm you, so consider yourself lucky that you get a second chance from that should you ever fall."

"Alright alright, I get it. Is this all?"

"Almost, I've been assigned to support you in anyway possible, since you seem to be taking your sweet time."

"God damnit..." _I honestly can't stand this guy at times...WHY'D THEY HAVE TO SEND HIM!_

"Looks like we are going to be working together, _Aibou!"_

"Please don't make it worse for me.." I fell back onto my bed "Ugh...can't I get a _moment's reprieve_ at all?"

"Eh, trust me, I'll really try this time. I scoped this place out. A lot more dangerous than the brochure let it out to be. Be glad you got some assistance, even if it's me."

"True, alright..." I got up from my bed "Let's get to work!"

End of Chapter Six

Next Chapter; Work!


End file.
